chronicles_of_mythicafandomcom-20200214-history
Myrleena, Lady of Vestar
Myrleena is a paladin of the Order of Vestar. As an agent of the Order, she wanders alot, combating evil and protecting the weak and innocents. Brave and bold, she is the type of potential retainer, good natured Terran lord would find invaluable as her experience can also be translated in the field of battle. Attributes *Grade: B *Strength: High *Wisdom: Mediocre *Cunning: Mediocre *Charisma: High *Agility: Low *Magical Affinity: Mediocre *Moral Alignment: Good Skills: '''Myrleena is trained in the art of combat since her induction into the order at a very young age, she began to master the art of combat using a broadsword when she was teenager and had since hone her skill to near perfection. Her broadsword is a relic of the Order of Vestar that she had recovered during one of her quest When put in command of an army, she is a very capable commander. This is proven many times when she commanded regiments of the Order's paladins in an assault on the order's unholy enemies. Regarded as a champion of the order, when put in command over an army that comprises over 70% of good aligned beings, this army would gain advantage in terms of casualties they caused on enemy and the reduction in casualties suffered on their side. '''National Benefit: When recruited by a Terran lord and once she swore fealty to that Terran lord, Myrleena can use her significant influence inside the Order's Militant arm to recruit the squires there. These squires are paladin in training and have been equipped and trained to fight against all manner of unholy beings Equipment and Appearance Myrleena is a daughter of a highborn noble lord from the Vestine Republic. As such she has the typical strawberry satin hair that she tucked to the back of her head into a bun. She is currently in her mid thirties with fair milky white skin and a small beauty mole at her left cheek right under her eyes. Her eye color is cerulean blue, and she stood at 5'6. Her voluptuous and well-endowed body is encased in a revealing armor common among the female paladins of the Order of Vestarr. She wore steel plate shoulder pad that covers both sides of her shoulder in a bulky form and it extends the steel protection up to her upper chest. Her arms are covered by white colored sleeve extending down to her hands, her lower arm protected by a pair of steel gauntlet with gold trimming that would protect her from disarming. Her lower chests are exposed, revealing her large hefty breasts that jiggles with her every move. Her nipples and side breasts are covered by steel extension from the shoulder armor she wore that extends down to cover her important bits. Her abdomen and belly area are also completely exposed. Her nether region is covered by a small white cloth panty tied by a string around her waist. Magical in nature, a waist armor seemingly levitates around her waist made from steel with gold plates attached around the waist armor that serves as a supposed short skirt.Her legs are covered by ornate steel plated leggings with gold trimming that extends the protection from her chubby thighs down to her feet. She is armed with a broadsword called judgement which was also part of the relic armor she attains in her quest. This armor that she wore is called, the holy armor of Saint Celestine and it grants her enchantment that protects her from evil spells and curses. While her sword judgment is capable of destroying evil creatures, most notably undead with only one swing and can even destroy taints of necromancy where it touches. Personality & Background Myrleena was born in noble family of Vestine Republic, but she grew up to abhor anything political, refusing to abide by her father's wish to marry her off for some political alliance. Despite coming from a noble bloodline, she had never really had much interests in dressing up and spending on jewelries as typical noble girls would, instead she had always been an adherent of her mother's religious sect. Inspired by tales of valor from past saintly knights and paladins while cursing her own luck of being born to a mysgnistic and selfish father. At the age of 15, she ran away from her home and seek shelter at the nearby chapel of Vestar. Small in comparison to other cathedral-cults, she knew she could not stay for long and the chapel could do little if her father uses his considerable political influence to force the church to give him back his daughter. With the help of the sisterhood of Vestar, they smuggled Myrleena out of the Republic and to the Nehirimm Theocracy where she was being taken care of by the High Cathedral and without any of influence from Vestine, she was safely out of the reach of her father. Myrleena studied diligently while under the care of sisterhood